fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Team Rocket Hypnotizes Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia
Meanwhile deep in the forest; Haley Long, Panini, Gadget Hackwrench, and Olivia Flaversham kept searching for Dash Parr, Chowder, Tony Toponi, and Fievel Mousekewitz somewhere in the jungle. "Dash! Are you hurt?" Haley called. "Chowder! Where are you?" Panini called. "Tony! Oh, where is he?" Gadget called. "Fievel! Where can you be?" Olivia called. As the girls were kept searching for the Lost Boys Gang, they managed to take a look around. Then they saw an mystery animal. "Chowder? I-Is that you?" Panini said, nervously, "Ch-Chowder?" Then the owl hoots at her, making Olivia scared, as she gasped, she gulps as she, Haley, Panini, and Gadget walked away to continued searching. "I've gotta be here somewhere." Gadget added. Suddenly, Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia heard something snapped on a twig. They gasped. Then Brick frights them as he says, "Boo!". Then Suddenly, the girls gasped, as the alley dogs attacked them. "Alley dogs hungry! Alley dogs eat!" The alley dogs said. Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia scream in terror, as they run away from the alley dogs. Meanwhile; James, Jessie, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth were picking thorns on their body, as they thought never see Kristoff and Anna again. "We swear... Ow! Watch it!" James added. "...we shall never again...Ow!" Butch groaned. "Shake...." Cassidy moaned, as Meowth laughs. "With... Kristoff and Anna. Oh!" Jessie sobbed. Meanwhile; Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia are finally got away with the alley dogs, they panted realy hard as they take deep brothers, huffing. "Oh, w-where could they be?" Haley asked. Suddenly the torched burns Jessie's hair, as Jessie sniffs, she bumped panicking. Then Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia walked away, as Jessie blew on her hair. "Welly, well, well. Looks like we've got company." Butch chuckled. Jessie gasped as she slurps, and says "Snacks..." She, James, Butch, Meowth, and Cassidy went over to Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia were keep looking, suddenly the hear a ghastly sound coming from the cave. They gasped in fear. "Who is it?" Haley gulped. "We know you're in there." Panini snarled. "Show yourself." Gadget demanded bravery. "Who's there?" Olivia gulps. Suddenly a chuckled sound was coming from inside the cave. Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia gasped in surprise. It was James, Jessie, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth glaring at the girls. Jessie hypnotizes the girls as she says "Excuse us... Might we be a some a sentence?" Then Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia become hypnotize by James, Jessie, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth, as they drop the torches, as Jessie continues "Are you lost, little ones? Are you hungry. I am starve." Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia heard a ping as they smiled at Team Rocket. Just as they ready to stay with Team Rocket, someone came to save the girls. It was Bambi, Thumper, and Flower, who were pushing them. "Bad humans! Bad cat! Bad!" Thumper and Flower yelled in unison, as he punched Team Rocket, as Haley, Panini, Gadget, and Olivia woke up from their trances. "Bambi? Thumper? Flower? What in the same hill are you doin' here?" Haley asked, curiously. "You leave the girls ALONE!" Bambi snapped angrily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hypnotize Fanmake